A dialogue systems is a computer systems intended to perform a human-machine interaction by means of various modes for communication, such as text, speech, graphics, haptics, and gestures, etc.
With a rapid development of artificial intelligence, as well as with the rapidly emerging hardware and software technologies, the dialogue systems has been widely applied in a lot of fields including business enterprises, education, government, healthcare, entertainment, etc., and have also seen quite many applications in these fields, such as call centers for customer services, training and education, technical support, help desks, etc.